


¿Love?

by Haechan_thelove



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechan_thelove/pseuds/Haechan_thelove
Summary: El amor... ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Es tan genial como dicen que es?, ¿Por qué mi profesor de filosofía quiere que responda a algo que no puedo definir?, ¿Por qué la primera persona que entra en mi cabeza cuando pienso en amor es él?, ¿Puedo dejar de estar enamorado de alguien que seguramente lastimara mi corazón?.....
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	¿Love?

_El amor... ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Es tan genial como dicen que es?, ¿Por qué mi profesor de filosofía quiere que responda a algo que no puedo definir?, ¿Por qué la primera persona que entra en mi cabeza cuando pienso en amor es él?, ¿Puedo dejar de estar enamorado de alguien que seguramente lastimara mi corazón?....._

El pensar en el amor es algo complicado para todos, conocemos el amor, amor materno, de hermanos, el amor que le tienes a tus amigos o hasta el amor que le tienes a tu mascota pero Mark Lee no es ninguno de los anteriores y de igual manera cuando pienso en la palabra amor él entra en mi cabeza como un virus a pesar de ser lo más parecido a un enemigo que pueda tener un ser humano tan común como yo, entonces según mi cerebro ¿Cuál es la definición de amor?.

No sé por qué nos odiamos tanto, antes éramos relativamente cercanos, ibamos a las mismas prácticas de canto, nuestros papás se llevan bien y mi mejor amigo es su hermano, teníamos todo para ser amigos pero a él le parecía molesto, yo insistía en llamar su atención, lo abrazaba más que al resto pero siempre me apartó como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, por mucho tiempo no me importó, seguía detrás de él, todavía no entiendo el porqué pero yo necesitaba llamar su atención, necesitaba que me mirara con esos lindos ojos que siempre mantienen un brillo casi infantil, necesitaba que correspondiera alguno de mis abrazos porque me sentí seguro todas las veces que sus brazos envolvieron mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Cuando crecí me di cuenta que no podía seguir mendigando por migajas de amor, merezco mucho más que eso así que me aleje, deje de pedir atención y me concentré en hacer nuevos amigos, a veces me cruzaba con la mirada de Mark en los pasillos de la escuela o cuando iba a su casa para visitar a Jeno, cuando eso pasaba mi corazón se aceleraba y mi mundo se detenía, lastimosamente solo yo sentía mil cosas por una sola mirada, Mark solo me ignoraba y salía con sus nuevos amigos.

En mi primer año de preparatoria decidí que era hora de experimentar nuevas cosas, empecé a tomar clases de baile, intenté tener una relación con una chica realmente tierna pero me di cuenta que mis gustos no estaban dirigidos para ese bando, Jeno logro encontrar algo que yo catalogaría su alma gemela, Na Jaemin, no fue fácil pero lograron salir adelante con su creciente amor, es la relación que más admiro porque a pesar de ser unos adolescentes lucharon contra viento y marea para salvar su amor de los malos momentos que los hizo pasar la sociedad y la misma familia de Nana.

Mark se convirtió en un chico popular que se juntaba con los alumnos de último año, siguió cantando pero ya no asistía a las clases por andar en fiestas o cualquier cosa que él considera más importante, ese año rara vez me crucé con él pero por cuestiones del destino, me enamoré de alguien cercano a su grupo de amigos y las cosas no pudieron salir peor.

Moon Taeil fue la primer persona de quien supe estaba enamorado, nuestra relación fue como un mar de rosas, viento que sonaba como canciones románticas y un ambiente lleno de amor, hasta que todo se hundió y nuestro mundo perfecto se marchitó, Taeil se empezó a juntar más con Taeyong quién era el mejor amigo de Mark por lo que mis encuentros con Mark aumentaron rápidamente, me gustaría decir que mi corazón ya no se saltaba un latido por él pero la triste realidad es que lo hacía y Taeil se dio cuenta de las miradas que inconscientemente le mandaba a la persona equivocada así que Taeil siendo el amor de persona que siempre ha sido me apoyo para estar con la persona que debía.

La primera vez que fuí consciente de lo enamorado que estaba de Mark estábamos practicando una canción para un recital en el que ambos decidimos participar y la profesora nos eligió para un dueto, el verlo tan concentrado en la guitarra y escuchar su voz cantando al unísono conmigo, es uno de esos momentos que no puedo olvidar y estuve malditamente consciente que Mark estaba demasiado metido en mi corazón como para sacarlo sin salir lastimado.

Jeno fue mi persona de confianza para contarle mis sentimientos por Mark Lee, el no se lo tomó de la mejor manera porque ambos estábamos convencidos de que no iba a salir bien de estar enamorado de alguien como Mark, después de un tiempo me mostró todo su apoyo y me prestó su hombro para llorar cada vez que la realidad de mis nulas posibilidades de estar con Mark golpeaban a la puerta.

La Señora Lee me encontró llorando por Mark a mitad de la noche, Jeno estaba dormido y yo acaba de ver una foto de Mark besándose con una chica en la fiesta de Jhonny, era realmente patético pero la mamá de irónicamente Mark fue realmente dulce cuando le conté cómo desde que era un niño su hijo había logrado atrapar mi corazón, las palabras que me dijo ese día siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza; _" no todos se dan cuenta del enamoramiento al mismo tiempo, los humanos somos ciegos en muchos aspectos, nos dejamos cegar por cosas que creemos nos harán felices sin darnos cuenta que la verdadera felicidad está al lado de nosotros, Hyuck tal vez no es el momento indicado para su amor, solo debes esperar, vive tu vida, no te amargues por algo que no va a ser ahora, dale tiempo al tiempo y las cosas se darán cuando tengan que ser"._

Viví y disfruté mi adolescencia lo mejor que pude, trate de no pensar mucho en Mark, dejarlo ser lo que quisiera ser, dejé que se tropezará, conociera personas y amará si eso quería hacer así que las primeras veces que él se acercó a mí para hablar, pasar el rato o sencillamente para cantar alguna canción estaba sorprendido pero mi corazón estaba emocionado porque tal vez al fin nuestro amor podría ser real.

Un año, un año tardó Mark en pedirme ser su novio luego de ser amigos y tener varias citas, nuestra relación nunca ha sido la más cursi pero ese día Mark se esforzó en cada detalle para tener una cita en la playa y confesar lo enamorado que estuvó por tanto tiempo de mi y pedirme perdón por alejarme cuando lo único que quería hacer era tenerme un rato más en sus brazos, porque el me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en el mundo pero se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba aceptar que su corazón también se aceleraba al estar cerca mío y fue un idiota por no darse cuenta antes, ese día confirmé lo enamorado que he estado toda mi vida de Mark a pesar de todo lo malo.

Así que esta es la respuesta que tengo para mi profesor de filosofía, el amor es algo que te impulsa hacer cosas que jamás habrías imaginado como esperar por alguien por años pero al mismo tiempo te hace vulnerable, hace que una persona tenga en sus manos tu corazón y tenga el poder de tirarlo cuando desee y por más loco que suene también te da la confianza de que esa persona no lo va hacer, te hace fuerte, valiente y una mejor persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer historia, perdón si tiene algunos errores!


End file.
